


The ambulance goes hui woo

by bittersweetwhimsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All the younger half of seventeen work in a coffee shop, M/M, except minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: A blind date goes well, but the aftereffects of the blind date do not.“Oh, you’re the one that makes his heart go wee woo like a siren.”SEOKMIN!” Wonwoo blushes.





	The ambulance goes hui woo

**Author's Note:**

> thank you WONandOnHui mods for having this fest!  
> i hope you guys look forward to my ridiculous puns scattered in here.

Wonwoo Jeon, twenty-six years young, professional lorax in training. Or so he wishes.

Well it is true that he is twenty-six and that he does hug trees as a hobby (of course he would rather get paid to care for trees).

Unfortunately, as life would have it, he’s nursing (very poorly) his friend’s broken ego while waiting for the ambulance to come because someone miss-stepped coming back down a tree, with puppy in arm (No. Neither know how the puppy got up there (Okay. Actually, yes they do. The same someone may have thrown their puppy to far up.)).

“Wonwoo that tree shouldn’t have had such weak branches near the middle.” The friend whines while cuddling his puppy.

“Seungcheol, you stepped on a new branch.”

“The tree didn’t have to be there.”

“You literally said, and I quote ‘Wow look at this shady spot. Let’s chill under this tree. Hey puppers, wanna fly for a bit?’” He crosses his arms, “And here we are now.”

“Olive and I don’t need this kind of treatment.”

The ambulance sirens echo in the distance.

“Well good. As your life saver is coming.”

Seungcheol glares at Wonwoo, “You had better not pull out that candy.”

“Don’t worry it’s only meant for those worth saving lives.”

The ambulance pulls up next to them. The medic team runs out with a stretcher.

“Sir are you able to move?”

“Yes. I broke my arm I think. Maybe my tailbone,” Seungcheol whimpers.

A man with twinkling eyes apologizes, “Sorry we can’t let the dog into the ambulance. Can your friend take care of it and meet you at the hospital?”

“But the puppy!”

“Cheol we don’t have time for this. I can take-.”

“Hey, we can keep the puppy in the front. That way his friend can get in too.” The driver hollers.

“Got it!” He turns to Wonwoo. “Well hop on in then.” The worker takes the puppy to the front. The rest of the crew place Seungcheol on a stretcher and take him to the ambulance.

 

The doors of the ambulance bust open as the team rushes Seungcheol into the ER. Wonwoo follows them off.

“Oh hey! Don’t forget your puppy!”

Wonwoo turns around to see the driver hopping out with Olive in his arms.

“Oh. Thanks.” Up close the driver is extremely attractive, he can see the moles scattered across his face, AND IS VERY CLOSE TO HIS FACE. “THANKS.” He snatches Olive from the driver and dashes into the hospital.

 

He enters room 306. “Seungcheol what did the doctor say?”

“I’m getting a cast.” The bedridden man cranes his neck. “Where’s my puppy?”

“You’re lucky Olive is still tiny.” He reveals Olive sitting underneath his jacket. The puppy yips upon seeing her owner.

“Olive, shhh.” Seungcheol takes the puppy from Wonwoo’s jacket.

“You’re so whipped for Olive. I feel bad for Hanuel.” He leans against the wall. “We should’ve really just driven you here. This is going to be expensive.”

“Don’t remind me.” He rubs his face into Olive’s fur.  “I should be able to get out of here in a few hours. For now, just drop off Olive at my place and tell Jeonghan he needs to watch them for me. Wait. Crap. Ask Nayoung instead.”

 

“Oh Wonwoo!”

“Hey Soon,” He greets the familiar voice.

“Hey! Don’t act so cold to me! It’s me! Your beloved housemate!” His housemate swings an arm around his neck to try to bring him to his height. “What brings you here?” He gives Wonwoo a quick scan. “I don’t see any large gaping holes from any branches spearing you. Oh, hey Caroline!” The passing worker gives a nod to them.

“Trying to avoid you.”

“Well clearly that failed.” His capturer snorts. Someone snorts in response. “Don’t judge me, Simon!”

“Soonyoung! I need those charts!”

“My job calls! I’ll see you at home.” Soonyoung releases Wonwoo from his grasp, “Coming Minhyuk!”

Wonwoo shakes his head at the retreating figure down the hallway. Honestly, he’s not even sure how Soonyoung remembers all of his direct coworkers’ names and any from the other departments.

 

His eyes scan the script. There shouldn’t be too much to change on it (well that’s the best-case scenario). He takes a sip of his milk tea, as his phone rings. “What’s up Cheol?”

“You’re still single, right?”

“You mean I haven’t told you that I’m dating,” He drawls.

“WAIT ARE YOU?!” Wonwoo can hear the dogs howling in the background. “I’m sorry kiddos! I’m not yelling at you two! I’m yelling at my idiot friend.” Seungcheol coos, still audible to Wonwoo.

“No.” He deadpans.

“Perfect. I have someone that will go on a date with you.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds like it’s a giant hassle.”

“Wonwoo. You are a giant pain to find a date for.” The elder groans. “Do you know how many standards you end up having whenever Jeonghan or I find someone for you to date?”

“I’m recording this for future references.”

“You’re a jerk.”

 

“The ladies call me cappuchano. But I can get you a macchichano.”

Wonwoo gives a small smile, “I think I’ll just stick with my usual order, Chan.”

The cashier pouts, “Fine. Card please.”

As he walks to his table, he can hear the cashier complaining to the baristas. “You guys said that would make him laugh! All he did was give me a smile.”

“Well that line isn’t to pick up everyone kiddo.”

He chuckles. So, Chan is trying to get him to laugh at his wittiness. Hopefully he’ll come up with something ingenious.

 

Soonyoung peeps his head into the room, “Wonwoo what are you doing tonight?”

“Why?”

“Wanna join me and Minghao to the art gallery tonight?”

“Sorry I have a blind date tonight with someone Seungcheol set me up with.”

“Good luck! Tell me if you need me to bail you out.” Soonyoung pretends to dial his hand phone. He leaves before popping his head back in, “Do I need to sleep over at Hao’s tonight?”

He snorts, “As if.”

“Well if this date doesn’t work out, wanna try dating Junnie from the medic team? Or maybe Minki from the x ray team? Wait… I think he’s dating. Then how about Changkyun?”

“Soonyoung if this doesn’t work I’m returning back to the life of 2D boyfriends.”

“Wonwoo, my good friend, you sorely disappoint me.” Soonyoung facepalms.

 

His date is quite attractive but was this really that same ambulance driver?

“I like strawberries. But lemons are most definitely my favorite fruit. But I wouldn’t be opposed to anything with strawberries and lemons.” He takes another gulp of his water. “Actually, plums are the best ever.”

Wonwoo stares in wonder. This is the third glass of water his date has downed and their meal hasn’t even arrived yet. Junhui has talked nonstop about fruits since they ordered. Seungcheol really knows some odd people, although that might be Jeonghan’s influence.

“So how does Seungcheol know you?”

“Ah I was his driver at one point.”

Okay. That’s an odd way of describing how they know each other. But alright then. Maybe he just needs to loosen up a bit.

“Excuse me waiter? Can I get a bottle of wine?”

“Oh, me too please?” Wonwoo stares at his date. Well this is going to turn out to be an interesting night.

 

Maybe like 4 bottles of wine later.

 

“You know you’re really cute. Super duper cute.”

“I think that’s the alcohol talking Mr. Moon.”

“Mr. Sun what if I sober and still tell you the same thing? Then it means it’s a fact.” His words are definitely beginning to slur.

“Why am I Mr. Sun?” He takes another swig of his drink.

“Your smile reminds me of the sun.” The smile is soft and endearing.  Maybe he is drunk. “I wonder if your smile will outshine the morning sun.”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?”

 

Wonwoo stumbles into his apartment. Junhui on the other hand, strides in without fumbling. “Are you a high functioning alcoholic?”

“My coordination gets better when I’m drunk.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’ll prove it.” That arrogant smile doesn’t quite match the other’s soft feature, but it only makes Wonwoo to devour him more.

“How?” Wonwoo blinks staring directly up at Junhui’s face before he realizes he’s been slammed onto the sofa. The other straddling him, pinning back his hands.

“Do you mind?”

He smirks, “I won’t kiss and tell if that’s what you’re asking.”

Junhui nips at his neck.

 

“Oh?” His finger stops. “Is this your first time doing anal? You’re really tight.”

“I-I haven’t been a bottom for a while.” All he wants is for Junhui to continue.

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, we can switch.” The finger starts to slide out. Wonwoo grabs his wrist. “Are you sure?” He nods.

One finger enters. It rubs back and forth at an irritatingly slow pace. Junhui holds down his body to control his twitching. Then two. Wonwoo moans as the fingers stroke against his prostate. “Are my fingers that pleasant?” The warm whispering against his skins make him want more. The fingers curl getting better contact.

“Y-yes.” His hands move to pull the other closer to him. His moans increase in volume. He’s passed caring who hears him now. If they do hear him, serves them right.

“Tell me what you want,” Junhui whispers darkly. Each lingering touch of his fingers on his skin drives him mad with pleasure.

“I.” His lips are a broken filter only letting out moans instead of words. “I want you.”

 

It feels comfortable. The way the two of them fit together like this. Junhui nuzzles his head against the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. He can still smell the faint scent of Junhui’s peach shampoo. He falls back to sleep with the lull of Junhui’s breathing.

 

An alarm rings. Wonwoo reaches out for his phone, but it´s not the one vibrating. Instead his partner from last night reaches for his phone.

“Hello?” FUCK. Junhui’s sleepy voice is so deep and a bit raspy. He tries to hide his rising erection. “Oh. Give me about half an hour to get there.” Junhui moves off the bed. He turns around to Wonwoo, once he’s finished dressing, “Thanks. That was fun.”

“Can’t you stay?” He internally cringes at the plea unhidden in his tone.

Junhui gives him a look of pity, “I wish. But I can’t. I just got called in to work. Maybe another time.”

Welp. He definitely ruined his chance of a second time with Junhui.

 

When his alarm finally rings, he lands with a thud. He sighs to the floor, making no effort to fix himself.

“Yo are you okay in there? Do I need to get Hao to break down this door?” Soonyoung knocks on his door.

“Just leave me to rot,” he bemoans.

“Go rot outdoors. Mother nature would take better care of your body than me.”

 

Soonyoung eventually kicks him out from all the sighing he was doing. All his clothes are rumpled up with wrinkles. His favorite hoodie is stained. He couldn’t find anything clean and decent to wear. Unfortunate. Wonwoo lets out another heavy sigh.

“Oh, did something happen? You’re much sadder than usual,” Seokmin looks up from punching in the order.

“You can tell?” Chan hisses from the espresso machine. Seungkwan smacks the younger.

“A one-night stand.”

Seokmin nods sagely, “A bad night. Seungkwan put extra cream on that.”

“Thanks.”

He sits at his usual table and pulls out his book. Maybe Steinbeck will be able to help him feel better.  The pages rustle between his fingers. It brings him a soothing nostalgic feeling of when he first poured over this book in high school.

 

“WONWOO DID YOU FUCKING SUCK DICK WITH MY COWORKER?!”

Yeah god isn’t real. Everyone in the café stares at them. Somewhere in the back, something shatters. “Soonyoung please.” Honestly at this point he’s ready for a hole to hell to swallow him up. The shade of red he can feel his face turning would put a strawberry to shame. Oh, that guy did say he loved strawberries with lemons.

“WONWOO.” His hands slam the table, jostling Wonwoo’s cup.

Crap. Right. Soonyoung. Hello SATAN? Yes today Satan. YES TODAY.

“Wonwoo. Stop staring at the ground. Hell isn’t going to take you today.”

“Can we talk about this at home? Everyone is staring.” He can’t even sink below the table at this point to hide.

“Hurry up and pack up your shit.” Soonyoung’s foot doesn’t stop tapping.

 

As soon as they step into their apartment, Wonwoo nearly runs into Soonyoung. “Why did you stop in the entry way?”

“I can’t believe you fucked my coworker.”

 “Soonyoung.” Wonwoo claps his palms together in an attempt to keep his cool, “You have been trying to set me up with one of your coworkers for months. Why does it suddenly matter that I fucked them?”

“But it’s Junhui!” Soonyoung waves his arms.

“That explains nothing.”

“I told you multiple times to avoid Junhui!”

“What?! No you didn’t. You told me to stay from June.” Wait. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Things start to click. Wonwoo pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why have you made him sound like a girl this entire time?”

“You’re being sexist.”

“Okay but I’ve asked you what they do as a hobby and you said trying on dresses.”

“Yeah. Nurse dresses and hospital gowns. He’s got the widest shoulders on the team.”

Is Junhui a trap cosplayer or something? Wonwoo buries his face in his hands, “Soonyoung, why nurse dresses? They all wear scrubs nowadays.”

The elder nervously shifts his eyes. “Maybe he’s into crossdressing?”

“Soonyoung.”

“Okay. For the worker Halloween party, the loser had to wear those sexy Halloween costumes that they sell to teen girls. Three years ago, Junhui lost, but he came in strutting the damn sexy nurse outfit like no problem. Since then we ensured at every party that Junhui would get stuck wearing the costumes.”

“You guys are the worst.”

 

 

 

Luckily for him there’s no line when he arrives. Seokmin takes one look at him, “How about a latte happiness?”

“A what?”

“Seungkwan load up on the whip cream and chocolate syrup on Wonwoo’s usual!” Seokmin’s voice easily cuts through the café noise.

“Seriously! How can you tell?”

“He has the worst poker face Chan.” Seokmin explains as if it’s the most obvious thing. Chan pulls his own hair at the response. “One-day, young Padawan you too will know.”

“Chan pull out more scones!”

“WHICH ONES!”

“We can’t be louder than the customers!” Mingyu scolds them from the kitchen.

The Rose Lune staff never fail to make his day better. He pulls out his laptop. His phone rings a few minutes later. He doesn’t recognize this number. It might be a customer, wait all his customers contact him through texts or emails. Who could this be? He stands up.

“I’ll watch your things Wonwoo.” Seokmin calls from the counter.

“No need. I should be back shortly.” He takes the call. “Hello?”

“Hello? Is this Wonwoo?” The soft voice nearly whispers through the speaker.

“Junhui?”

“Wonwoo! Hi yes this is Junhui.” He can practically hear the other smiling through the phone. “I was wondering if you were free for another date.”

Holy shit. God is real. Play it cool Wonwoo. “Absolutely. When?” He winces at his eagerness.

“Will tomorrow evening work?”

“You’re not on call?”

“Sorry about that.” He hears Junhui breathing. “Tomorrow is my complete off day! Oh! I’m really sorry about Soonyoung.”

Wait. Why would he apologize for his roommate’s actions? “But you’re not dating him?”

“Nah. But he just gets extremely concerned about me. He’s like my older brother.”          

“What. How long have you known him?”

There’s a moment of silence, “Maybe three years?”

“Why does he act like an older brother? We’re all the same age, right?”

“Yes?” Oh. Soonyoung is getting a stern talking to. “Are you going to hurt Soonie?”

He gives cute nicknames. What the hell. Wonwoo has to do everything in his willpower to not squeal about it. “No. Soonyoung… is just going to be doorless.”

“Oh? How curious. Where do you want to go tomorrow evening by the way?”

“If it’s your day off want to go somewhere in the afternoon instead?”

 

“Oooh Rose Lune. This place looks quite rustic and quaint.” Junhui gauges the dust rose café front.

“Only the place looks quaint. Inside is more like the inside of a barn.”

“Sounds like you know this place pretty well.”

“I frequent just for the free wifi.” They step into the café. The place is quiet since it’s close to closing time.

“Wonwoo is that your boyfriend!” Seungkwan hollers instead of asking like a normal person.

“Ohhh you really are a regular here.” Junhui quips, while smiling brightly at the staff.

Wonwoo attempts holding a stern face, “Must you guys holler every time I enter the shop?”                                                                                                                                                    

“It just means you are loved and welcome here always. And now you are too, uh?” Mingyu extends a hand.

“Junhui.”

“Oh, you’re the one that makes his heart go wee woo like a siren.”

“SEOKMIN!” Wonwoo blushes.

“That’s so cute!” Junhui’s squeals make his ears turn even redder. “Did you tell them that I was an EMS driver?”

“How often do you use the siren?”

“About daily. There’s always emergencies happening.”

“Wonwoo do you want your usual or would you rather mix it up?”

“OH! Can I take a shot at what drink you would like?” Chan blurts.

“Certainly!”

 

“Wonwoo~. Can you meet me at the hospital cafeteria at three?”

“Am I visiting during your break?”

“Nope! I get off around then, but I’m going to be too exhausted to go anywhere.”

“You should just sleep then. We can move our date a different day.”

“No. I promised to a date today. Besides I miss you.”

Wonwoo bites his lip at the pout accompanying the end of that phrase, Junhui is a cute man who should not be allowed to make his heart beat this fast. “How about we go somewhere that has a sofa so you could nap?”

“Oh! My place is pretty close to the hospital. I’ll send you the address. Make sure to bring something to do in case I really do pass out.”

 

“I’m going to shower real quick, so make yourself comfortable!” Junhui pats the sofa before disappearing into the bathroom.

Wonwoo stands blankly staring at the room. There’s a lot of random things sitting on the shelves and tables. He opts for the kitchen table, as that appears to be the surface with the most room. There’s lots of cat decorations everywhere. Cute. Faintly he hears the water running.

Water running down that honey toned skin.  Wonwoo tries to shake out the imagery of Junhui showering. He pulls out his laptop to start finishing that website commission.

 

Junhui pulls up a chair next to him. “So this is what you do in your free time?”

“Sometimes.” He sneaks a glance to the other. He’s very close to him. “Why not sit in front of me?”

“I like seeing what you do.” Junhui curls up on the other’s shoulder. Wonwoo can smell the faint traces his shampoo. Hmm…  this time its cherry blossoms. How nice.

“Most of my free time is dedicated to being a tree hugger.”

“A hippie environmentalist?”

“No. Literally I hug trees.”

“Are you a tree caretaker?”

Wonwoo giggles, “That’s one way to put it. I work on a nature reserve. Our focus is making sure native species grow and prosper.”

“Interesting.” Wonwoo can feel the hums vibrating on his shoulder. “What do you do the other time?”

“I work at the botanical garden during the week.”

You sound pretty busy too.”

“It’s not as mentally straining as yours.”

“But we’re both saving lives in different manners. You’re making sure wildlife has a home and I’m keeping people alive.” Junhui beams at him, “We’re lifesavers. Fruity and addicting.”

Wonwoo stares at his can of Monster on the table, with a smile playing on his lips. “You’re the only person I know that loves Lifesavers gummies.”

“It is my greatest pun candy at work.” Junhui eyes the Monster, “Speaking of life saving, the amount of caffeine you consume is atrocious. I don’t want to be seeing you at my workplace on a stretcher.”

“But then I’ll at least have a chance to see an angel before I go down to the fiery pits of hell.” That surprised face, that bright smile, that shy smile, that eye crinkling laughter he’s saving it all to his brain.

 

 

“WONWOO JEON!” Soonyoung storms into the living room. “WHERE IS MY GODDAMN DOOR?!”

“Don’t worry it’s still in the apartment somewhere.” Wonwoo dismisses. Junhui attempts to busy himself with his phone.

“YOU HAD BETTER GET USED TO THE SOUND OF ME MOANING THEN.”

“As if our walls are even thick enough to have blocked that out before.” The hospital workers turn a bright shade of red.

“Junnie?” Soonyoung turns on his sweet voice, “Do you enjoy his dick?”

The phone drops. In the quietest voice either housemates have heard, “I’m the one giving it to him.”

Soonyoung’s agape jaw could easily let in five flies. The only thing that can be heard is the clock ticking in the pantry. It feels like an eternity has passed by the time Soonyoung finally discovers his voice. “Okay. I owe Minghao twenty bucks.”


End file.
